Swan Princess Sakura Style
by takefourmoments
Summary: Swan Princess...with a cherry blossom twist.
1. Prologue

**Swan Princess - Sakura Style.   
  
by:Ashley a.k.a ChibiMangaAngel   
  
**ChibiMangaAngel:This is my first CCS fic. It is based Swan Princess. I hope you all enjoy it.....OH! I want to meet someone....   
  
~(^.^)~:Sqeak Squeak Squeaky Squeak (Hi I am buggy. Enjoy the story!)   
**   
Prolouge:Once apon a time.**   
_  
    Once apon a time, in the Kinomoto Kingdom, a very sad and lonely King Fujitaka paced the foyer. He was getting old and needed a heir. When suddenly a miracle happened and his wife, Nadeshiko, gave birth to beautiful baby girl. They named her Sakura. They had a huge ceremony for her. Many people attend, one being the Queen of the Li kingdom, Yalen and her 3 year old son, Syaoran......
_   
  
    Prince Syaoran Li walked across the hall. At the end of the hall were two people and a crib. He came here today to meet the new princess. All eyes in the hall watched him as he walked to the crib. He glanced to his right,his amber eyes glaring and stuck his tongue out. He reached the crib and stuck his head in to look at her. A baby with brown hair and green eyes stretched her hand out and pulled a lock of his hair.   
    "Ow!" he pulled his dark brown hair out of her reach and scrunched up his nose in distaste.   
  
    From across the room King Fujitaka's eyes and Queen Yelan's eyes meet in the same thought, _'These two would one day be wed.'_   
  
    In a dark corner of the hall stood a lone figure. Touya hated the King. He used to be the kings son. But was disowned for saying things that were inappropriate and rude to his fathers new wife and because of the fact that he was a wizard. His mother had been one to but she had died in a war 7 years ago. He wanted revenge on his father for remarrying. He planned to attack. He snapped his fingers and was gone in a mere snap.But things didn't go as planned. That night his father sent his warriors to his cabin were him and his assistant Yutiko lived. They warriors destoryed all his belongings but most of all, all his magic. He was banned from his fathers kingdom that night.   
    "I will return father. You best belive it. I'll get all my power back and I will avenge my mother. Everything you love will be mine." And with a swish of his cloak him and his assistant disappeared from sight.   
  
  
**_A/N: So what did you all think? I hope its a little good. I am not the best writer. (or far from the worst 6.~)   
Please Review!   
  
Love ya,   
Ashley   
_**~(^.^)~:SQUEAKY! (BYE!) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Swan Princess - Sakura Style.   
  
  
by:Ashley   
ChibiMangaAngel**   
(~(A.N-Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!)~)   
~(^.^)~: Squeakier Squeakied (Welcome back!)   
**   
Chapter 1: They Meet Again.**   
  
    _11 years later, Touya's threat was forgotten and plans for Princess Sakura and Prince Li to meet were made. As Sakura and Syaoran grew up, they both dreaded the day the would meet again. Then that day came and it wasn't half as bad as they assumed...._   
  
    A eleven year old Sakura sat in a carriage on her way to the Li kingdom. Her auburn hair falling freely, reaching a little past her shoulders. She wore a pink dress that had little bows at the bottom. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, then pushed her thin rimmed glasses a little higher, out of habit. She looked down at her book. She sighed. Her mother looked over.   
    "Sakura, you okay?" Sakura nodded. Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter.   
_'No I'm not mom. I have to go meet some snotty boy, who probably thinks he owns the world and can rule everyone.'_ Sakura looked at her book and continued to read.   
  
    Syaoran huffed at his mother. You would think at 14 you could make you own decisions. But noooo. Yelan, still insisted on picking out his clothes, his friends, what he does, were he goes. It was so frustrating. But worst of all, for as long as he can remember, his mother has told him who he was to marry. Princess Sakura. He grimaced. Just thinking the name made him mad. He ran his hand though his messy dark brown hair and spun on his heel. To day was the day he would meet Princess Sakura again. His mother had just ordered him to dress. In the clothes she picked out. He sighed. After dressing he went to sit in the gardens to think before she got here. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes.   
    "Syaoran!" His two best friends came running from the palace. Eriol sat next to him and Tomoyo kneeled in front of him. The girl looked up at him. Her black hair waving in the wind. She smiled slightly. Then gave him the 'Bad News' look. Eriol bit his lip.   
    "Let me guess." Syaoran said sighing. "She's here." Eroil and Tomoyo exchanged a look. Then nodded. Syaoran kicked the ground and then stood.   
  
    Sakura placed her hand into their butlers and stepped out of the carriage. She stood beside her father and the walked into the Li castle. A man told them to go into a big black door. They walked into a huge hall. Sakura looked around. People stood to the back of the room. Syaoran caught her eye. She smiled. He smirked.  
_'Cute'_ She thought.   
Her father nudged her in the back. She stepped forward. Syaoran did the same. She curtsied. He bowed.   
    "So wonderful to be here." She said sweetly.   
    "Pleased you could make it." Syaoran turned on his heel and walked back. His mother shook her head and pointed back to Sakura. He walked to her and took her hand.   
    "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sakura." He kissed her hand. She jerked her hand away and held up her fists ready to strike. Syaoran laughed.   
_'Idiot'_ she thought.   
  
    Syaoran sat on the far side of a couch, Sakura on the other.  
_'Gosh'_ Sakura thought _'I wish he would just say something'_ Syaoran looked over at her.   
    "Oh and what exactly do you want me to say?" She looked at him shocked.   
_'How in the world? I didn't say that aloud.'_ Syaoran winked.   
    "No you didn't. I can read your mind." Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up on her nose.   
    "No you can't!" Syaoran sighed.   
    "Okay fine, if you don't believe me, think of any number as big as you want and I will write it down on this here paper." He said motioning to the pad of paper on the desk. Sakura nodded.   
_'1,256,744,323 no 1,256,743,242. okay.'_ She nodded again signaling she was done. He scribbled something and gave the paper to her. She gaped. He smirked.   
    "Whoa." She said. He chuckled. She looked at him in amazement. "That is so cool." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but stopped with a confused look on his face, staring a her bag. She glanced from him to the bag then back.   
    "What?"   
    "Your bag, it moved." She glanced at her bag just in time to see it move. Then a yellow fur ball came flying out smacking Syaoran in the face. Sakura grabbed it.   
    "KERO! I told you to stay at home." The creature called kero squirmed and smiled sheepishly.   
    "Sorry 'Kura." She sighed and muttered 'it's okay'. Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder.   
    "What is _'that'_?" he asked pointing at kero with a eyebrow raised.   
    "Oh, _'that'_ is one of my guardians. Kero meet Syaoran. Syaoran meet Kero." Syaoran eyed Kero.   
    "He looks like a stuffed animal." He muttered to himself, earning a glare from Kero. "Besides why do you need a guardian?"   
    "'Cause I am the card mistress." she said before Kero could stop her. Kero glared at her. Syaoran raised and eyebrow and gapped at her.   
_'This puny, little, four eyed freak is the card mistress?'_He asked him self. _'Yea right.'_   
    "You know, its rude to call someone four eyed, besides is it so hard to believe?"   
    "You just read my mind!!!"   
    "Yea so, you read mine." They eyed each other, then Sakura broke out into a fit a giggles.   
    "Okay, now what is funny?" She stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye.   
    "This. Us. Our connection. We could have conversations and no-one would know. It's just so cool!" He smiled and nodded, getting the idea.   
    "Yea, we could do some pretty wicked stuff."She nodded and grinned. "Maybe spending this summer with you won't be so bad." She smiled, and that is how Sakura and Syaoran's friendship started. But would there ever be more than that?   
  
    Faster than either predicted summer ended. Together they had done many schemes and laughed many times at the dinner table, making people shoot them glances not understanding what in mother nature was so funny. Sakura had become quick friends with Eriol and Tomoyo, who insisted on videotaping everything Sakura does. Sakura smiled sadly at them. Today was the day she was due to leave. She said her good-byes and she headed to the door with her parents. Syaoran, who had not been present when she said her good-byes, ran to the door and stopped her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.   
    "Sakura, we are coming back next year dear." Her father said as she let go of him. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other and promised to write. Sakura's parents shared a happy look and smiled, thinking Sakura and Syaoran were more than friends. But Sakura knew better than to fall in love with someone like Syaoran. Or did she?   
  
  
  
  
**_A/N: So what did you all think? Does this story suck? Yes? No? Maybe So?   
Am I spelling Eriol right?   
Please Review!   
  
Love ya,   
Ashley   
ChibiMangaAngel_**   
~(^.^)~:SQUEAKY! (BYE!) 


	3. Chapter 2

  
(~(A.N.- Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me!!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.)~)   
  
**

Swan Princess - Sakura Style

**   
Chapter 2   
  
  
    _For many summers after that one, Syaoran and Sakura were together. But then a war struck. Between Syaoran and a neighboring country. The Queen of Kingdom Li decided to send Syaoran. Sakura, now 15, was very upset..._   
  
    Sakura sat on a sofa. Her head is on Syaoran's shoulder and her arm grasping his to her. Tears streamed down her face. Syaoran patted her arm comforting her. She might not be saying much, but talking wasn't needed. Syaoran was reading her thoughts as the flew astray.   
    "Syao-kun?" He looked down on her. Like any normal teenager she had a few zits and other various things on her face. But she was still pretty.   
    "Do you have to go?" He closed his eyes with a sigh. He bowed his head making his brown hair fall into his eyes. He swiped at it.   
    "Yea." Stuffing her face into his chest, she sobbed. He laughed a little.   
    "Don't cry on my behalf Sakura. Worst that will happen is I'll die." He said trying to put some humor into his leaving. But apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Sakura's head shot off his chest and she glared into his eyes.   
    "Don't you dare say that! Don't ever think it! You can't-won't-die! I won't let you." He blinked. Then nodded showing he understood.   
    After a hour of crying, talking and hugging it was time for Syaoran to go. Sakura, crying again, walked Syaoran to his carriage. The one to take her home sat behind it. Queen Li sat in Syaoran's. Hugging Syaoran around the waist she kissed his shirt.   
    "Don't forget me Syao-kun!" Then she pecked him on the lips and ran to her carriage throwing herself in it.   
Syaoran stood watching her run away from him. He brought his hand to his mouth. She kissed him. His features softened into a smile.   
Then he loaded himself in to a carriage with his mother ready to depart.   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
**_(~(A.N.-I know! This chapter is extra super short. Well I have the next one (which is just as short) already typed and ready to go! So review and you'll get it!  
Did you read that? ^ Review!   
Thanks for reading!   
  
Ashley)~) _**


	4. Chapter 3

  
(~(A.N.- Thanks for reviewing!)~)   
  
**

Swan Princess - Sakura Style

**   
Chapter 3   
  
    _Syaoran stayed in the war for 4 years. But as Syaoran was off on his adventure, Sakura set off on her own. Her and Kero started collecting cards. Not just any cards. They were called Clow Cards. You could buy them at stores for 2 dollars a piece. And a new one was coming out today. Today was a very important day. But not only for that reason. Also because King Kinomoto had an announcement...   
_   
    "Sakura?!?!" Kero came flying in Sakura's open window. Sakura who was now 18 and acne free, sat on her bed her book of Clow Cards open. She looked up, her mid-back auburn hair swaying as her head moved. She smiled at Kero.   
    "Yes?"   
    "You dad wants you." She nodded and, sitting down her book, headed for her fathers study. She walked past a huge picture of her mother and smiled.   
    "Good mourning mom." Her mother had passed away a few years ago leaving just her dad and her. She knocked on the door to her fathers study. He confirmed for her to come in. She opened the door and found her father sitting in his chair smiling like a cat who's just ate a mouse.   
    "Sakura! You won't believe it! Guess who's back." She shrugged. "Prince Syaoran." Her eyes got wide and she squeeled. This has got to be the best day ever.   
    A few phone conversations later, Sakura, alone her father couldn't make it, was off to the Li kingdom. She reached the kingdom in under 2 hours. Sakura practically jumped from the carriage. Having a bad landing she stumbled. Right into someone. The man grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling. She clutched his shoulders. Her green eyes clashed with the man's brown ones.   
_'I think I'm in love.'_ Sakura thought sincerely.   
_'I am not so sure that's the case.' _Said a voice in the back of her head. Not just any voice, Syaoran's! Flinging her self from the man, she anxiously glanced around. No Syaoran any where. She turned back to the man, finally getting a full view of him. Okay, so maybe Syaoran was somewhere. The man, no recognized as Syaoran, stood head tilted a smirk playing his lips. She smiled.   
    "Syao!" She flung her self back into his arms. Hugging him around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much!"   
    "Me to, Sakura. Me to." He whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her neck. "Way to much." She felt his lips touch her shoulder. Syaoran just kissed her shoulder! His small kisses traveled up her shoulder to her neck. Then he raised his head looked into his eyes.   
    "Do you remember kissing me the day I left?" She nodded. "That kiss drove me completely insane this past four years." The he kissed her. On the lips. And she kissed him back.   
_'Told you I thought I was in love.'_ Sakura thought as they kissed.   
_'You said thought. I knew it.' _   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
**_(~(A.N.-There is my super short chapter #2! Thanks for reading!   
Review please!   
I will try to make the chapters longer for now on!   
  
Ashley)~) _**


	5. Chapter 4

_**  
((Wow...double wow. It's been over a year. If I still have any of my old reviewers with me (or any at all) I'm going to be Absolutely amazed...   
I know I said this story is on hold. But I am bringing it back to life...I think   
So Enjoy!))

* * *

**_

**Swan Princess - Sakura Style**  


Chapter 4   


  
_Plans for the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Li Kingdom to marry off their children where being made. Things were hectic and people were always running about through both buildings with questions. As for Syaoran and Sakura, they just wished it was over...   
_  
Sakura sighed and leaned against Syaoran.  
"How much longer?" She groaned into his shoulder. They had been made to go to a class on marriage and were being forced to watch a video. "I'm so bored." Syaoran laughed and kissed her head.   
"Just be patient. It's about over I suspect." He said having much more patience than her.   
"I'm sure..." She said with a sigh.   
"Take a nap or something."   
"How about..."She smiled and finished her sentence in a thought. _'You just kiss me instead.'_ Syaoran obliged her thoughts by lowering his head to hers. The moment their lips touched, the video ended.   
"Our luck." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed in agreement. The two where then pulled off in opposite directions without so much as a goodbye kiss. 

An few hours later, Syaoran stood looking out his balcony window, watching Sakura walk in the garden's. She looked so happy and free.  
As far as anyone knew, she was there alone, so when the mystical figure appeared and grabbed Sakura, her scream wasn't unheard or her capture, unseen. For a few moments, he stood there in shock. His fiancé, his only love had just been taken from him by some cloaked, disappearing man!   
He struggled to contact her through telepathy and when he failed he ran threw his castle shouting out to anyone, for help.   
Sakura's father and his mother came running out of separate rooms, both looking worried.   
"What? What is it boy?" Sakura's dad asked. "Spit it out." Syaoran finished catching his breath and looked at them both sternly.   
"Sakura has been captured." Then realization really dawned. She was gone, taken from him. He might never see her again. So, with that thought, he hit his knees and cursed the gods.

Sakura was flying, literary. The cloaked figure that had captured her could fly and was soaring though the sky. She couldn't see what was under the cloak in full but she could tell it was a tall mad being carried by something that could...well...fly.   
"Excuse me?" She asked politely. The man looked at her.   
"Don't speak."   
"Can you just tell me who you are? Or where we're going-"   
_Don't_ speak." The mad barked a second time. Sakura pouted.   
All she wanted to do was know where she was going. And why. It was two days before her wedding for gosh sakes. She didn't have time for impromptu trips. She sighed.   
Soon enough they landed by a big castle, next to a huge lake.   
"This will be your home for a while." The man removed his cap, revealing a cap of blueish sliver hair. "My name is Yukito. Sorry about my rudeness on the way here." He smiled. "I had to concentrate."   
"Oh well...that's okay I guess. Are you all going to hurt me?" She asked cautiously.   
"I'm not really sure. Touya said-"   
"Touya?" She practically screeched. "My brother?" she had heard all the tales of him from her father.   
"Yea. But he said he wasn't going to. Just try not to make him to mad. You should be okay." Sakura thought over this and then smiled at the man's kindness. When he turned to go she followed and the man stopped.   
"When I said this was your home for a while. I meant this lake."   
"The lake?" She asked confused.   
"Yea...when the moon comes up. You will turn into a swan...and this will be your home. But in the daytime try not to wander very far. There is a terrible barrier that will shock you if you get to close..." Sakura took in all this information and watched Yukito walk away. She felt faint...   
****

**_

* * *

Wow...I did it...hope you liked smiles   
Review please!   
I'm hoping on continuing this story... _**  
_**Oh...and I don't usually do this...it's to much like begging...  
But if any of you read Ginny/Harry fanfictions...  
would you all mind reading my story 'And Then His Palms Began to Sweat'?  
It's a really cute story...I think...  
But thanks if you do!**_

**_Later!   
Ashley(ChibiMangaAngel)_**


End file.
